You make it such a big deal
by crimsonsweetie
Summary: Based on my real story, which means its true... I'm not so good with summaries, so I'll just leave you to read my story... And the events that it contains really did happen to me... If I ever get to the end of it can you plese tell me what to do? R&R 3


'Miku, don't worry! Nothing's going to happen!' Luka sighed at her best friend's dramatical reaction while taking a bite from her tuna bread roll. Miku the teal haired girl was currently waving her arms wildly, her leek salad forgotten.

'But Luka! How am I supposed to entertain a teenage dude who is moody most the time and two little girls! Well I mean distract them but whatever it is!' She blabbered on, her aqua eyes shut tightly. Her pink haired friend rolled her eyes in annoyance, smacking her forehead.

'Miku, quit being such a drama queen and you'll see that nothing is gonna happen while you're there!' She screamed in anger, the way her friend was worrying was driving her insane!

'B-but…'

'No buts! And that's final!' Miku pouted unhappily and crossed her arms over her chest. The problem was her mum's best friend came to Japan for a visit and is now staying over at her aunt's place. That wasn't really the problem, the aunt has three kids, a boy who was a year younger than her, a little girl around 10 years old and the last one was a little girl with the age of 7. Catch is her very talkative mum expects and orders her to distract and take away the kids for a while so that the adults can converse. She scowled in remembrance of what was going to occur tonight.

'You'll see, Miku. Nothing is going to happen.' Luka's soft voice snapped her out of her thoughts, a smile displayed on her face as she seemingly had calmed down. Miku finally remembered about her forgotten lunch and ate it slowly, her mind still worrying all the while. _I have a feeling that something is bound to happen…_

'Tadaima!' Miku exclaimed as she entered the house, putting down and arranging her school shoes neatly near the front door. A blue haired woman came into view, a 2 year old girl with the same colour of hair as Miku in tow.

'Ah Miku! You're just in time! Quickly get ready!' Nagihiko ushered her over to the stairs hurriedly, then rushed away to get ready herself, the little girl already watching a kids show. Miku stomped up the stairs and opened her bedroom door. Turquoise coloured walls welcomed her inside, the tealette collapsed onto her bed and sighed for the umpteenth time today. She let her long teal locks slide down as she pulled down her pigtails. She quickly unbuttoned her sailor-like uniform and undressed. Sliding open the shower door and stepping inside gingerly as her foot came into contact with the cold tile floor. She turned the taps and jumped in surprise as cold water splashed on her body, but soon relaxed as it turned into warm water. She let the water wash away her worries.

**15 minutes later…**

'That was the best shower ever…' She happily said, her wet body was wrapped up with a red towel and her hair was down. As she looked at the mirror she dropped the towel slowly and stared at her body. There were some parts that she didn't like ever since her body reached puberty, her breasts were too big, there was some fat nestled on the edge of her hips, her arms were a little oversized and her stomach was bulging out a bit. She poked at these parts unhappily.

'Better not to worry' she said to no one in particular, quickly putting on a green plaid patterned bra and a pair of black underwear. Opening the cupboard, she looked through the clothes and the hangers. After trying on a few of the clothes, she settled on a short-sleeved black and red hoodie that has a picture of a red and white converse and the word CONVERSE clearly written on the front, with a pair of plaid crimson shorts. Satisfied with her look, she headed over to her desk to put on some pale pink lip gloss with a watermelon scented base under. While doing so she put up her hair into a high ponytail. Deciding that she was ready, she made her way downstairs.

'Mum, I'm ready!'

'Finally, Miku… C'mon we have to get into the car now! Oh and don't forget to bring the cake that's for the Kagamine's OK?' Nagihiko appeared, she was clad in a short jet black dress and a dash of red lipstick was her simple makeup accompanied by black eyeliner. Mai, her little sister was wearing a pink tank top with a pair of blue leggings, her short teal hair was tied into two little, low pigtails.

Miku followed her mum's orders and gently grabbed a square box that contained a delicious looking cake, truth to be told she wanted it for herself. After that she took Mai's hand and headed over to the front door, picking her favourite leisure sandals, they were black in colour and had crimson gems sewn on the front. The younger tealette instead chose pink Nike shoes. They exited the house after Nagihiko chose white high heels as her footwear.

**40 minutes later…**

'We're here' Nagihiko exclaimed enthusiastically, the teen sitting at the back scowled _she's probably excited to drink sake with her friends… _she thought bitterly. Mai happily cheered in contrast to her big sister's reaction. They departed the car and rang the bell to unit 11, the 2 year old looked up at her big sister.

'Nee-chan?' she spoke in a baby way, Miku blinked and smiled after registering what the little girl meant.

'It's nothing, Mai, don't worry.' She soothingly said while patting her sister's head. Then there was a slight buzzing from the speaker on the bell. Their mum's friend's voice was heard; the two tealettes call her Aunty Meiko.

'Yes, is this Nagi-chan?' Her voice spoke happily.

'Yep its me!'

'Oh! Hey! Wait I'll open the door for you!' Another buzz was heard and Nagihiko pushed the door open, ushering her children inside. They went up 3 flights of stairs and reached a door with a sign with 11 engraved on it. She knocked the door softly, and then in a second a busty looking brunette opened the door.

'Meiko!' The two women hugged each other with glee, Miku and Mai just stared at them. Meiko then noticed the two and gave them a big bear hug.

'Miku! Mai! Long-time no see huh?' Miku became tense at first then slowly hugged back her hand still linked to Mai's. The younger tealette never likes being hugged, in fact it was her least favourite activity, so she struggled to get out. The brunette chuckled at Mai's attitude, well it has been a long time she hasn't seen Mai, and for god's sake she saw her back when she was only a baby!

'Meiko-nee, who is it?' a small voice called from behind her, Meiko moved away from the doorway and let her guests come in. A 7 year old girl came into view, she had shoulder length hair that was blonde, and her eyes were a shade of charcoal brown. She was wearing a cute azure coloured dress that was slightly above the knees and a beige clip. In short the little girl looked like some kind of western doll.

'Ah Ritsu! This is my best friend Nagihiko Hatsune and these are her two kids, Miku and Mai!' Meiko motioned to the three people. Then the girl called Ritsu smiled and her eyes were half closed.

'Hajimemashite.' She softly said.

'Ritsu, who is it?' Another voice exclaimed but this one was more cheerful, a bubbly looking blonde girl who looked around 10 walked over to the doorway. Her hair was cut short, accompanied by a big white bow that bounced everytime she moved and her eyes were a colour of piercing blue eyes in contrast to her little sister's. She was wearing a white t-shirt with black shorts.

'Nee-chan'

'Rin! This is Nagihiko, Miku and Mai!'

'Gomen! Hajimemashite!' She made a little bow 'C'mon inside!' She grabbed Miku's hand and dragged her inside. Mai followed her sister and giggled at the older blonde's cheerfulness.

'Well well what do we have here?' A man about 40 years chuckled, he had dirty blonde hair and the same shade of eyes that Ritsu had. He was wearing a yellow polo T-shirt with short navy blue jeans.

'Seems that they've arrived!' A woman entered, she had waist length blonde locks and her eyes were the same shade of colour as Rin. She was clad in a pink short sleeved shirt and denim skirt.

'Okasaan!' Rin let go of Miku's hand and rushed over to her mum.

'Miku don't forget about the cake!' Nagihiko reminded her eldest daughter.

'Oh yeah!' She placed the cake on the white dining table, the couple looked shocked.

'You didn't have to bring us something, Nagihiko!' They said simultaneously, the blue haired woman laughed lightly.

'Seiko, Kenta I wanted to bring you guys something y'know!' Her mum spoke.

Kenta gratefully smiled, then remembered about his son.

'Oh right! You haven't met our eldest son yet! Len!' He called out.

'Coming!' A voice said from the room near the door. Then a blonde boy stumbled out, he looked a lot like Rin, same colour of hair and same colour of eyes only older. His hair was tied up in a tiny ponytail but it looked about mid-shoulder length and a fringe that most parts went downwards but one stuck right up. He was wearing a dark blue hoodie and black jeans with chains hanging off them. Miku's heart skipped a beat when she saw him, he was kinda cute…

'Nii-chan' Ritsu exclaimed and hugged the teenager tightly. Len ruffled her hair and smiled down at her.

'Len! You're pretty big now eh?' Nagihiko headed over to him and patted his shoulder.

'Arigato, Aunty Nagihiko.' He happily smiled up at her.

'Len, meet my two daughters' She motioned to Miku and Mai 'This is Miku and this is Mai'

'Hajimemashite' Miku nodded in acknowledgement and Mai just smiled in response.

'Anyways when's Sho going to come?' Seiko asked.

'He's going to be coming tonight!' Nagihiko replied 'Anyways kids why don't you converse with each other over in that room?'

'Uh okay' the so called "kids" answered, and went inside the room that Miku's mum pointed out. And as ordered they went inside while the adults started chatting and drinking sake.

**Inside the room…**

'So Miku! Do you have any crushes?' Rin whispered, the kids were all occupied. Len was engrossed in a shooting game on the computer, Ritsu was drawing random pictures in her pink scrapbook and Rin and Miku were talking about daily life. And by some point the blonde started talking about crushes.

'Huh?' Miku stuttered, she rubbed the back of her neck nervously. She looked around to see if Len was listening but found that he was playing on the computer.

'C'mon, I'm sure Nii-chan's not listening' Rin whispered. But he was listening _this is what I call multitasking _

'O-okay but don't you DARE tell anyone kay?'

'Cross my heart and hope to die'

'Well there is this cute guy from tutoring… His name is Kaito Shion… He's the same age as me… And he's really nice and gentle…' She started to blush; a picture of him appeared on her mind.

'Eh… What school does he go to?' a voice interrupted.

'Etto… Mikuni Koko' She was so deep in thought that she didn't notice that it wasn't Rin who asked her that.

'Ano, Miku that wasn't me… that was Nii-chan…' Rin told her.

'Huh? What?' She was snapped out of her thoughts by the blonde girl's sentence. She shakily turned her head to the left to see Len staring at her interestedly.

'Nee-chan said that the one who asked the question was Nii-chan not her' Ritsu oh-so-smartly answered. Rin's fist came into contact with Ritsu's head 'OW! Nee-chan what was that for?'

'Baka, she already knows that!' Ritsu immediately cornered away after being yelled at.

'Anyways, I have some friends that go to the same school; do you want me to set you two up?' Len interrupted once again. Miku blushed but shrugged in response.

'I-I don't know' She stuttered.

'Ah! You're blushing!' Rin pointed out, the tealette crossed her arms and pouted.

'S-so?' Her fingers nervously twirling her teal locks.

'No-th-ing!' Rin sang.

'Len could you come here please?' Seiko's voice was heard from the kitchen.

'Coming!' Len exited the room and went over to the kitchen to help his mum. Miku sighed with relief when he was out of earshot.

'What about you Rin?' Miku asked, changing the subject. Ritsu then moved closer so that she wasn't left out.

'What about me?'

'Who do you like?' Miku asked, smirking.

'Takashi Utane, he's from my primary school'

'What about you Ritsu-chan?' Miku asked the younger blonde.

'Sore wa… Ano… Yuki Nakahara' Ritsu replied, fiddling with her fingers. Just then Miku had an idea, her face beamed.

'Do you guys know who Len likes?' She asked.

'Huh? Neru Akita of course!' They said simultaneously, but with different expressions. Rin was smirking and Ritsu was putting on a face that said "obviously". Miku then looked at Rin confused to why she was smirking.

'Why are you smirking Rin?'

'Did you fall for my brother at first sight' She winked, Miku rolled her eyes.

'No, obviously not.' She retorted.

'Then why are you asking?' Rin blinked at her, shocked with her answer as if she never heard anyone say the same thing as her.

'Well since we all know each of our crushes, why don't we make names up?' The blondes cocked their heads to the side in confusedness. Miku rolled her eyes again 'Like for example "Takari" and "Yutsu" and "Kaiku" and "Ruen" '

'Oh… I get it!' Ritsu announced, Rin nods her head in agreement.

'Ja, since everyone agrees except Len that is' She pointed to Rin, 'Your couple name is Takari' next she pointed to Ritsu, 'Your one is Yutsu' then she pointed to herself 'My one is Kaiku and Len's is Ruen, agreed?' The two sisters nodded satisfied with their new names.

**2 hours later…**

'Thanks for inviting us over!' Sho called out, waving at the Kagamine's as they said goodbye to eachother.

'Ja ne Takari-chan, Yutsu-chan, Ruen-kun.' Miku said smirking at Len's confused expression.

'Mata ne, Kaiku-nee' The sisters said, Rin smirking back and winking at Miku.

'Next time we meet will be at the barberque won't it' Meiko called out, Nagihiko nodded as she saw Seiko holding onto the brunette who was slurring from the use of alcohol.

'Yeah it will be, see ya!' The Hatsune's exited the building, Miku for some reason felt that Luka was right. _I'm really happy that Mum actually made me come… But Len was cute… Maybe just maybe I can resist falling for him… After all I have Kaito-kun…_ She thought as she drove home.


End file.
